Soul Eater Family
by AmberEyes90
Summary: Two Shot! When the family is growing Spirit can't help but notice there are a few people that should be there.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Spirit finished moving some of the baby furniture in the room while Maka sat in the glider with her hand on her belly. "Papa, you haven't heard from Mama, have you?" She asked.

"Not for a while. Have you?" He wondered as he made sure the changing table was sturdy where she had asked him to move it to.

"No, I'm getting really worried. It's been almost a year since I last got a postcard from her." Maka looked upset. Spirit walked over closer.

"I'll see what I can do." He said making her smile. "You just worry about resting up and following the doctors orders." Maka looked at him with a bright smile. "Where's Soul?"

"He's probably talking to Wes. Trying to get through to his family is work since they're usually out on some concert tour with Wes. And then there's the battle of them telling him he needs to go home and how he should have a better life as a pianist like Wes is a violinist." Maka gave a little sigh. "I wish they would be able to make a little more time for him."

"Well maybe now that they're going to be grandparents and an uncle they'll want to be apart of their life and be a little more involved."

"Maybe." Maka sighed. They heard Soul walk into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, whatever, tell my brother to call me. I don't care about that." He said as he walked farther into the house. "I've been trying to get Wes on the phone for the last year, what's the big deal about me talking to my brother. Yeah, whatever." Spirit looked at Maka as she rubbed her swollen belly sadly.

"Looks like it's you, me, your papa and grandpa for now on." She said softly to her unborn child.

Spirit sighed, he hated seeing Maka upset and Soul wanting to just tell his family the good news. "I better be getting back to work. If you need anything you let your Papa know."

Maka gave a small smiled and nodded. "Thanks so much, Papa. We'll be okay but stop by any time." He smiled happily and gave her a quick hug before walking out as Soul put his phone on the kitchen counter. "If you need help moving anything else let me know." He told Soul.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of moving that stuff in the nursery. I had to try to deal with my family, who think they're above everyone else." Soul said as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Don't worry too much about them." Spirit said making Soul look at him. "If they don't want to be apart of all of this and know how amazing my granddaughter is already then it's their loss." He smirked as Soul rolled his eyes.

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked.

Spirit pointed down the hall. "She's in the nursery." He watched Soul nod. "I'm heading to the academy, let me know if you two need anything."

"Thanks." Soul said as he walked down the hall to find Maka in the recliner. Spirit knew not having their whole family during one of the best times of their lives bothered both Maka and Soul. He took a breath, he knew what he needed to do. He left and headed straight to the place he knew he could get the help he needed.

**Line**

Spirit stood at the large oak doors with Marie beside him. The door slowly opened to reveal a tall man, the stereotypical butler. "Yes?" He said.

"I'm Spirit Albarn and this is Marie Stein, we're from the DWMA. We need to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Spirit said looking at the man who stared at him, ready to shut the door then they heard another voice.

"DWMA?" The door opened more as a man who looked very much like Soul, pulled it open more. "Soul… is Soul okay?"

"Soul's fine, but he is the reason we're here." Spirit said. "You must be Wes. Soul's told me about you." He smiled. "Are your parents free? We'd like to discuss something with you and them."

"Yeah, Larry, tell mother and father I need to see them in the study." Wes told the butler who nodded and wandered off. "Follow me." Wes led them to a large room with a desk and walls of books about music. "You said Soul's okay?"

Spirit nodded. "What's the disgrace done now?" They heard a deep gruff voice shout as a tall man with grey hair and orange eyes walked in followed by a woman with her blond hair pulled into an elegant style bun. She looked over Spirit and Marie with her grey eyes as they stopped to wait for the answer. "Well?"

"Father, this is Marie and Spirit from the academy Soul attended." Wes said. "They said they have something important to talk about."

"Did he send you?" The man eyes Spirit. "Says everything's important but in reality he is being over dramatic and selfish to ruin his family's good name and his potential. He could have had such a bright future, but he decided to throw it in my face and run off to some fighting school." He ranted glaring at Spirit and Marie as he finished.

"Father." Wes said but the orange eyes turned on him with a hard look.

Spirit stepped forward. "We are not here because Soul did something wrong, he doesn't even know where here." They looked at the two. "How much do you know about the DWMA or your son?"

"I know enough." He crossed his arms.

"It's a school for those with weapon abilities." Hs wife said. "Soul was able to access a power that we didn't know existed in our family line, and to control it. He went to study at the school."

Spirit resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of Soul studying. "Have you ever heard of a death scythe?" Marie asked.

"Of course they're Lord Death's weapons, they are the powerful weapons among those from the DWMA." Wes said looking at the two.

Marie nodded. "Did you know Soul became a death scythe when he was fifteen?" They looked at her. "He and his meister, Maka, are part of the powerful of the powerful. They're one of two teams that could rival even Lord Death."

"Are you serious?" Wes asked. "I… I knew Soul was part of a team and would fight, he was part of the DWMA but I never thought…"

"You've heard of the battle on the moon? The reason the moon is dark?" Spirit asked and watched the woman and Wes nod. "Soul and Maka were one of three teams who defeated the Kishin. They stood beside that other team and Lord Death himself and they fought. They are the reason humanity still lives. He has done more for the planet and his comrades then you could ever know."

"He's saved so many lives at the risk of his own." Marie said as the woman and Wes looked shocked while the man stood looking at them, his curiosity peeked.

"How so?" He asked and watched Marie look at Spirit.

Spirit took a breath. "My daughter is Maka, his meister partner. He was always lazy and quite annoying, however as he learned techniques and became not just a coworker but a friend to my daughter I saw his potential." Spirit paused as he shook his head slightly, remembering how Soul had irked him but how he was also strong and brave. "I'll give you an example. When he was fourteen and she was thirteen they went on a mission in Italy. They completed the mission but before they could leave My daughter felt something wrong with the souls that were nearby. She and Soul entered a church and confronted a meister and weapon who had been created and raised by a witch. It was the demon sword Ragnorok."

Wes gasped. "I heard something like a rumor in Russia a few years ago. This Ragnorok attacked some powerful people."

Spirit nodded. "That was another instance your brother showed his strength, but in Italy… Maka was being attacked fiercely, and when she used Soul in his scythe form to block an attack Ragnorok was able to hurt him. It's almost never heard of being able to damage a weapon when they are in weapon form. Maka didn't want him to be hurt so she stopped blocking and tried to get them out of there only to be trapped. The pair attacked her, and she refused to use Soul, so before the attack hit her he transformed into his human form and took the hit. It nearly killed him. A meister and I arrived and were able to force them to retreat, we got Soul the help he needed right away, and he was saved but during the attack he was infected with what is called the black blood. It's what gives Ragnorok that insane power."

"Soul…" Wes said softly.

Spirit smirked. "Soul and Maka were able to find a way to use it to their advantage though. It's part of the reason they are one of the top teams."

"And how they were able to enter the Kishin to defeat him and manage to come back alive." Marie smiled. "He was there to help rescue Lord Death back when he had been taken by the enemy. He's a hero, he's become an idol for students in the DWMA."

"He's truly done these things?" The woman asked looking skeptical. "My son, Soul Evans, has risked his life for others and the world and has come out a hero?"

Soul's father laughed. "This is truly a poor attempt to make us listen." He laughed. "It is not possible that Soul, the disgraced run away, has done any of those things." He looked at the two. "Prove it, show me this power you've spoken of the skill that he and that meister use to protect people."

"I'd love to but it won't be possible to show you anything for another month at least." Spirit said.

"Oh? Need time to think of a way to fake it?" He laughed and shook his head. "pitiful."

"No." Spirit looked at him. "It's because Soul cannot be wielded by anyone but Maka and she is nearing her due date."

"His partner's pregnant?" The woman asked making Spirit nod. "Aren't there rules for if someone cant be used by anyone by one person? Isn't it dangerous that he isn't able to do his job?"

Spirit smirked. "His job is being a good husband and father." All three looked at him in complete shock. "He's been trying to talk to you about this for a while. He and Maka got married almost a year ago, and they're expecting their first child."

"Soul's married? And a father?" She looked utterly lost for words as she looked at Spirit and Marie who both nodded and smiled.

"That's why he was so upset when I cut him short months ago." Wes shook his head. "I was on a very tight schedule, I couldn't really talk…" He trailed off.

"He's covered it up, and tried to hide it but my daughter has a deeper connection to him than any meister and weapon have. The other day I was helping them place the furniture in the nursery when she told me what was going on. It was the day he was trying to get through to you." He said looking at Wes. "And no one would let him through. I could see a glimmer of it when he hung up, before he knew I was there. Like I said he covers it well, but I know he wants you there, he wants you to be there and share this special moment when his daughter is born."

"Daughter?" The woman asked.

Spirit nodded. "They're having a little girl. She due in a week. I thought you'd all want to know that you will have a new member of the family in about a week, and that it does bother your son and even my daughter that you seem to want nothing to do with Soul, even after he's risked everything to help others." Spirit turned to leave with Marie behind him.

"Wait." Wes said. He turned and looked at his parents. "I know Soul wanting to go to that school was a shock, but he really never was happy when he was here. Didn't you ever notice how he would run from the banquets and parties, how he would avoid having to deal with the public? He wasn't happy, but he is happy working with the DWMA, can't we be happy for him?"

His father crossed his arms with a hard look at his mother looked at him then her husband. She sighed. "George, Wes is right." George turned to look at her making her shake her head. "We've missed a lot because he left our family, but he's always tried to stay in contact. He left to find his happiness, his path, not to hurt us or abandon us." She sighed again. "I've missed a lot of my son's life, I don't want to miss my granddaughter and her life as well."

George looked at her. "Margot, do you even realize that he destroyed any future he had when he ran off? He will never have a place among the great pianists, he disgraced our family when he left all those guests waiting for that concert. He tarnished our family name."

"I don't care." She locked her silver eyes with his. "George, he is our son and we've left him on his own. We're the ones who abandoned him. If we don't stop this, we will never know our grandchildren and they will never know us." Her grey eyes hardened. "Please. I want to meet my granddaughter." George and his wife glared at each other, a battle of the wills.

George sighed in defeat. "Fine, do what you want, Margot." He turned away. "Don't expect me to care about any of it." He walked away.

Margot smiled happily as she looked at Wes then Spirit and Marie. "We will come."

Spirit nodded. "Thank you. If she goes into labor before her due date, I will contact you." He said making her nod as he and Marie left the Evans estate.

"One down, one to go." Marie smiled as Spirit nodded and smirked at her.

"She's going to be the hardest to get to listen." He said. "She hates me and she apparently wasn't very happy when Maka wrote her bout them dating. She's going to lose it when she finds out they're married and about to have a child."

Marie gave a small nod. "Well it's like Soul's family. If they want to be apart of their lives they'll all listen." She smiled. "I'm sure she'll come around just like they did."

"I hope you're right." Spirit said as they made their way to the next destination.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Spirit and Marie walked into a run down, crowded shack and looked around. "Are you sure this is it?" Marie asked as everyone turned to stare at them.

Spirit nodded. "This is where Kid said." Spirit said with a shrug, double checking the paper Kid had given him. Mugs were slammed on the counter and suddenly Spirit was on the ground, his head spinning. Looking up he saw a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, glaring at him, anger burning in her.

"What are you doing here?" She growled ready to attack him again. "How the hell did you find me?" She screamed as she raised her hand to attack again.

"It's Maka." He said quickly and watched as her anger deflated.

"What happened to her? Is she okay? What did that weapon do to her? I told her it would only end with a shattered heart." She crossed her arms looking at him. "I should have never left her with you."

"No, you shouldn't have left her." Spirit said as he felt the pain he saw on Maka's face every time something went on and her mother never arrived. He looked up at her, she was taken aback by his comment. "You left her, letters only do so much when a girl needs her mother. I completely failed as her father, but at least I was there. I was there every time she was hurt, or upset, every time she was striving and reaching for the farthest goals. Every time she reached those goals. I was there when she found love. When she was afraid and almost gave up. I was there when she got married and took that step forward with the man she loves more than anything. Where were you?"

He stood and backed up, surprised by what he said, he hadn't meant to say all of that but it came out and he watched her shocked and pained face as she listened to him. "Spirit." Marie said as she walked closer. "That's not what were here for." She looked at Maka's mother as she turned her brown eyes on her. "Kimi…"

"Marie…" She half whispered. "Are you the next one in his line of women" She narrowed her eyes trying to hurt Spirit but it was nothing that he hadn't been put through with Maka and her comments and actions.

"No." Marie shook her head.

"She's actually with Stein." Spirit said as Kimi was shocked. "Got a kid too."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Marie smiled and nodded. "But we're not here for any of this." She sighed and looked at the woman she had grown up with.

"Maka." Kimi said. "What's going on? Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Marie nodded. "Actually, better than fine. She was worried that she hasn't heard from you in a long time. She tried to find you, but she was never able to reach you."

"Then why are you here?" Kimi asked looking between the two.

Spirit was the one who spoke. "She told me she wrote you about her and Soul."

"I told her it would end in nothing but pain." Kimi said.

"I know. She nearly broke it off and ran away from Soul because of that." Spirit said. "You nearly cost her best friend, her partner and the only man who has never backed down and broken her heart. The only man who's made her truly happy. Just because we didn't work, because I was a horrible husband and father doesn't mean Soul is. Soul is one of the best men I've ever met."

"I thought the same about you once and now look." She crossed her arms.

Spirit shook his head. "Soul isn't me. He's a much better man and if you come back and spend time around them you'll see what I'm talking about." She looked at him. "We don't have a lot of time."

"What? Why?" She asked

Spirit smirked. "Because in less than a week we're going to be grandparents."

"What?" Kimi gasped looking at him as he grinned.

"She's due in four days and she's still worried about if you're alright. Come with us, see what we see and get to meet your granddaughter when she's born." Kimi looked at him. "Just promise you wont freak Maka out. She's already so afraid of what could happen. She knows what happened between us and the time line."

"She did?"

Spirit nodded. "I promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone but… Soul came to me after they found out she was pregnant. He wanted some help, he said she had freaked and started worrying about what it meant. That it was after we had Maka that things started going off track. She was so afraid it was going to happen with her and Soul. He wanted help. He's been able to keep her from getting too upset, he's managed to remind her at every turn that they're not us. But I'm sure it didn't help that the last thing she heard from you was your anger at her falling in love with her weapon."

"So Kimi, will you come with us and make Maka happy?" Marie asked watching as she stood not knowing what to say. All his words were true, all he's done is tell him how she's failed as a mother when she had just thought about how bad he was for his womanizing. After everything she's said and done, and how she just walked away from her daughter, how could she face Maka after everything.

"Something I've learned from our daughter and her weapon." Spirit smirked. "You'll never know what will happen if you don't face your fear and move forward." She looked at him again before she decided he was right. She needed to face everything and fix what she had messed up over all these years. She gave a nod.

**Line**

Spirit was walking towards the academy with his ex-wife and Marie beside him. He smirked when he caught sight of Soul's parents and brother standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Glad you could make it." He grinned. "This is Maka's mother, Kimi."

"I'm Margot Evans, this is my husband George and our eldest son, Wes." Soul's mother smiled.

Spirit's phone rang, and he furrowed his brow. "Soul." He said as he answered. "I just got back to the city." He paused listening. "Yeah, I'll take care of it, I'm sure Kid will be fine with it as long as there's a death scythe there… I know how stubborn she can be, take care of her." He hung up and sighed. "Apparently the doctor has placed Maka on bed rest for the next couple days and he was supposed to have a meeting with Kid and the witches. But with Maka as stubborn as ever he's going to have his hands full keeping her down."

Marie giggled as Margot gave a small smile. "Maybe we should go see them."

"That would only make her fight Soul more." Marie laughed. "Maka's something special." She looked up at Spirit. "I should probably go see how Stein survived Micah by himself."

"Yeah, hopefully he didn't decided to be the creepy doctor." Spirit smirked.

"He's better, especially with Micah." Marie smiled. "Kimi, would you like to come too?"

"To see your child?" Kimi asked confused.

Marie nodded, and Kimi couldn't believe she was being allowed back into all of this. "What now?" Spirit said as he answered his phone. "What? Are you serious?... No, we'll be there." He hung up and grinned. "We need to go. Now."

"Maka?" Marie asked as Spirit nodded. "You go. I'll get Stein and let everyone else know."

"Thanks, Marie." Spirit said before he started towards the hospital with the others following. As he entered he caught sight of Soul standing by the double doors. "Soul." He turned and froze seeing the others behind him. Spirit smirked. "Thought you could use some family here for this." Soul looked at his parents and brother before looking back at Spirit.

Soul scoffed and shook his head as he pushed his hands in his pockets. "Not cool." He shook his head. "Thanks." Spirit gave a small smile. "You're Maka's mom."

"Is she alright?" She asked worried.

Soul nodded. "They're just getting her set up with all the monitors and everything." He shrugged.

"We've been here before." Spirit said. "Is it really happening this time?"

Soul gave a nod and smirked. "The doctor already checked her out."

Spirit grinned. "Hopefully by the end of the day, you'll be a father."

Soul chuckled softly. "And you'll be a grandpa, old man." Spirit smirked as Soul looked back at the doors. "Wish they wouldn't kick me out for this." He sighed.

"Soul." He turned to his brother as he and his parents walked closer. "I'm sorry we haven't had much time to talk. If I had known…."

"It's fine." Soul smirked and shook his head. "I get it. Surprised those two showed up." He said looking behind his brother at his parents.

"Mother has decided she wants things to change." Wes gave a small smile. "We've all decided to change. We don't want to miss and waste any more time than we already have."

"Maka will be happy to see everyone here." Soul smirked at his father in law. "Thanks."

"Mr Evans." They heard making Soul turn as a nurse came out. "Your wife is settled, you can go in now." Soul nodded.

"Keep us updated." Spirit said. "Marie is bringing the others." Soul gave another nod before he walked with the nurse into the room. He found Maka hooked up to several wires and an IV. He watched as she squirmed in the bed.

"Hey." He said as he walked closer she sighed and looked at him.

"This sucks." She said as he leaned on the bed rail she held in her grip.

Soul reached out and took her hand. "I wish I could help you with this one."

"No you don't." She smirked before she winced and gasped. Soul felt her hand squeeze his tight as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

"Your dad's back." He said trying to distract her. "Miss Marie went to get everyone and bring them here so they're all probably out there destroying the waiting room now." He smirked. "And your dad brought a present for you and the baby."

"What? Really?" She asked as she looked up at him as he nodded. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He smirked.

Maka shook her head. "So uncool." She watched him smirk before she squirmed and tried to get comfortable in the bed before groaning as she gave up.

"It'll be over before you know it." Soul smirked as he gently moved hair from her face.

It was nearly seven hours later when Soul saw Maka shift and groan in pain. He sighed as he walked over and took her hand in his. "Soul." She said as she shifted and looked up at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He smirked as he brushed her hair from her forehead. "You have a nice five-minute nap?" He smirked.

"This really sucks." She half whined. "I can't get comfortable and-." She cut off as she winced and moaned as her hand tightened in his. "It just gets worse." She groaned.

"I know." He sighed as he ran his hand over her head. "I wish I could help you."

"You are." She smiled up at him. "I'm always stronger when you're with me." Maka smiled as he smirked at her. "We'll be holding our baby in no time."

"I can't believe we're here now." He shook his head.

Maka laughed softly. "I know. Thinking about when we first became partners there's no way I would have thought we'd be here. Married and about to meet out little girl, together." Soul couldn't help the little smile as he looked at her. Laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and IVs, he wished he could do more, be useful. "I love you, Soul." She smiled.

"We'll be a complete family in a few hours." Soul smiled at her.

"Well it's a start." She smiled at him making him chuckle. "We're really starting our own family together." She smiled brighter as he grinned.

"Who would have thought." He said as she winced, and her grip tightened again making her moan. "Just have to get through a little longer."

"I know, this pain…" She said looking at him sadly.

Soul nodded. "I know."

"Soul." He looked at her. "Just don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Of course not." He smirked and kissed her head. "I'll be right at your side through everything. I love you Maka." He said softly making her smile. "Try to rest while you can." She nodded, and he helped her get comfortable letting her sleep for the few minute before the next contraction.

**Line**

Spirit started pacing after nine hours of waiting. The others sat all around the waiting room, waiting for any news. After another hour Soul arrived through the double doors with a smirk and his hands in his pockets. All of his friends and family jumped to their feet and ran over. "She's here." He smirked as they all cheered. "Come on, Maka wants to introduce you." He said before leading the family back back to Maka's room where she sat in the hospital bed smiling and holding a little bundle.

"Mama…" Maka said looking at her mother who stopped in the doorway. She looked at her father before turning to Soul.

"Told you, your dad brought you a present." He smirked. "And then some." He nodded towards his family who had stopped to look at the scene in front of them.

"Your family." Maka's smile brightened even more. "Well since you've all come a long way, come meet your granddaughter." She smiled happily as Soul sat in the chair beside the bed as everyone moved closer. Maka smiled at all of them. "Everyone. Meet Maya Caitriona Evans." She shifted the bundle, so everyone could see the little sleeping face.

"Oh, Maka, she's beautiful." Tsubaki smiled as she looked down at the baby.

"You're going to have your hands full keeping the boys away." Liz grinned as Soul smirked and rolled his eyes. "So, who does she look like?"

Maka smiled as she shifted Maya and pulled the hat off. "She's got Soul's hair." They all smiled as Soul smirked from his spot. "We'll have to wait for everything else I think." She looked at her father. "You want to hold her?" Spirit looked at her a minute as she handed Maya to Soul who walked over and gently handed her to Spirit.

"There you go, grandpa." He chuckled as Spirit looked shocked before a small smile came to his face. Soul sat on the bed and Maka took his hand. The two sat watching as their friends and family crowded around and passed the baby around to each other. Maka squeezed his hand as the baby was passed to his mother.

Kimi walked over and smiled at her daughter. "Congratulations, Maka."

Maka smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you could be here. You and Soul's family. I'm so happy." She said as she wiped away a tear as Soul smirked and squeezed her hand. Spirit walked closer and smiled. "Thank you, papa. For everything."

Spirit smiled and gave a nod. "Of course, Maka." He bent more to hug her. "My granddaughter is perfect, just like her mother."

Soul gave a small smirk as Maka smiled at her father. "I'm happy we can all be together and welcome Maya into our family." She looked back over as Wes held his niece and she couldn't help her smile. They had all finally come together as an actual family and all together for one of the most important moments of their lives.


End file.
